goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sheena Deep
Sheena Deep is the second main protagonist of ''Deep Trouble'', ''Deep Trouble II'' and ''Creep from the Deep''. She is the younger sister of Billy Deep. Appearances Sheena has starred in three books, as the second main character. Deep Trouble, Deep Trouble II, and in Creep from the Deep, the second book of the newest book series called, Goosebumps HorrorLand. She gets captured by Captain Ben and his crew of zombie pirates along with Billy. She and Billy then get an invitation to HorrorLand where they meet Matt Daniels, whom Sheena seems to crush on. She is one of the guests along with her brother to escape HorrorLand in, Help! We Have Strange Powers! Deep Trouble In the first Deep Trouble, Sheena knew her brother overheard their uncle, Dr. Deep, who was talking about a search for a mermaid that was spotted in the bay. She followed Billy that night when he went searching for the mermaid himself, only to be separated from him by a large hammerhead shark. Before he could get away however, he was bitten in the leg by the shark. Thankfully, he was rescued by the mermaid before the shark could kill him. The mermaid was captured by her uncle and his assistant Alexander, brought to the boathouse the Deeps lived on and placed her in a tank. However, she and Billy protested against the mermaid's captivity. Billy, Sheena and the mermaid finally communicate with each other, after feeding her Alexander's marinated squids. That night, Alexander and two goons he hired tried to steal the mermaid, only to be delayed by Dr. Deep and his nephew and niece. Unfortunately, the Deeps were tossed into the tank, which got tossed into the bay, and the crooks took off on their own boat with the boat. Just when they thought that they would drown, the Deeps were rescued by a whole group of mermaids and mermem. Understandably angry at the humans for taking their friend, they forgave the Deeps after they explained what had happened. They also helped them stop Alexander and his goons and freed the captured mermaid. The next day, after Alexander and his henchmen were arrested, Dr. Deep was visited by the zoo executives again and was given money to fund the search for the mermaid. But Deep said no and told them that there are no merpeople, pleasing the children. Deep Trouble II In the second Deep Trouble, Sheena is imaged as a ferocious octopus in Billy's perspective. PersonalityCategory:Goosebumps HorrorLand Sheena is best known for having no imagination. She never used to think that there was any monsters in her closet when she was little and she didn't believe in Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy either. She likes real things and cold, hard facts and doesn't like games and is very skeptical. This makes her the opposite of her brother, who thinks she is no fun. She has a tendency to be sarcastic with him and always seems eager to hear about the terrible things that could have happened to him when he did something foolish or pay him back for his tricks. But even though they don't always get along, they still care for each other and she can be kind and thoughtful. And like Billy, Sheena is always interested in her uncle's work. She also proved to be a good student at school and she always shuts everything out to do her homework. Her catchphrase is "no such thing". Appearance Sheena is eleven years old, Asian-American, tall and skinny with straight raven-black hair and dark blue eyes. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''Deep Trouble'' ** ''Deep Trouble II'' * Goosebumps HorrorLand ** ''Creep from the Deep'' ** [[Monster Blood for Breakfast!|''Monster Blood for Breakfast!]] (not seen)'' ** ''The Scream of the Haunted Mask'' ** ''Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz'' (mentioned) '' ** [[Who's Your Mummy?|''Who's Your Mummy?]] ** ''My Friends Call Me Monster'' ** ''Say Cheese - And Die Screaming'' ** ''Welcome to Camp Slither'' ** [[Help! We Have Strange Powers!|''Help! We Have Strange Powers!]] ''(does not speak) ** ''Escape From HorrorLand'' ** ''The Streets of Panic Park'' * Classic Goosebumps ** Deep Trouble * Goosebumps Graphix ** Terror Trips Television and Film * Season 4 - Deep Trouble part I and Deep Trouble part II Actress * Laura Vandervoort (television series) Trivia * Sheena is one of the first Asian-American protagonists, alongside her brother in the series. * Sheena's actress, Laura Vandervoort also played Nadine Platt in The Haunted House Game. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Goosebumps Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Children